reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Akula
"Empty the tubes!" - Akula captain - First developed in 2022, the Chikatilo-27 Akula class Missile Submarine is equipped with a set of long range high explosive missiles which can be used against enemy units on the land, whilst they can take on naval units at the same time for self defense purposes; Whilst classed as an anti-land naval submarine. These submarines unlike the Typhoon are known to be stealth based killers and a threat to enemy forces deployed on the land, but due to their weapons and known capabilities of being a multi-role naval vessel, they are known to lend a hand when attacking land based targets, it is also equipped with a set of AROL-44 Torpedo tubes similar to the ones installed on Typhoon Attack Subs, these can be used if the submarine is under attack from enemy ships & other subs within the [[Kalini Crisis|'Kalini Crisis']] and the Second Eurasian Conflict. History The Chikatilo-27 Akula Submarine is the Forth Reich's main heavy hitter from the sea, equipped with missiles launched from its bays on the top of the submarine, Akula submarines were first planned in 2014 but was cancelled by Alexander Romanov due savings and cutbacks. Several Chikatilo-27 Akula Subs were tested by Russia and America during the pre-Kalini Crisis times, overall the Akula sub was planned by Romanov to pack nuclear warheads. Due to the cutbacks the submarine was equipped with High Explosives, but the Akula is still capable of destroying enemy bases and vehicles from far away but must be protected at all times whilst on the seas with or without nuclear missiles. As the Kalini Crisis went into action, the Akula was commissioned by Yuri's forces in the Reich Naval Fleet as a ballistic offshore submarine for land based attacks, similar to the Typhoon. The Akula Missile Submarine was a naval based asset which a stealthy option, it is an alternate to the Dreadnought ICBM Cruiser since it can go in several areas undetected whenever required whilst in combat. Development Records of the Akula Sub were found in the archives of the Resistance in 2022 during following events of the crisis and the breakup of Russia, the submarine was known to be an advanced missile class vessel which was set to replace older missile classes of former Russian submarines, thus Yuri after finding the records in the Kremlin during his reign over New Russia his team of engineers began work on the Akula. It is armed with a set of torpedo tubes, more advanced than the Typhoon attack sub, three launchers on top of the submarine are built to handle the launch of three missiles at targets including shore based threats, this also includes buildings that the missiles can fire at. More notes to be added... Combat Deployment To be added... Military Record The Akula Missile Submarine was first deployed by the Forth Reich whilst the First Eurasian Conflict was still burning, first instances of the Akula on the battlefield were found in 2023, pummeling several USA and AN bases in Russia and also dealing with several Russian Resistance groups around the country; These sightings were also found during the Kalini Crisis. Akula Missile Subs were also known perpetrators of bombardments against several bases across Russia, mainly being escorted by Typhoon Submarines, Python Patrol Boats, Stalin Frigates & Polar Battlecruisers. Predecessor See: Typhoon Attack Sub Still in active service, the old but newer designed Chikatilo-11 Typhoon Attack Submarine is an all-purpose naval unit capable of sending ships and other submarines to the bottom of the ocean, Typhoon submarines are still in active use by the Forth Reich as of 2022 mixed in with the Akula Submarine fleets. Behind the Scenes * The Akula Missile Submarine is a mix of the Boomer Submarine from Yuri's Revenge and the Red Alert 3 version of the Akula, it will keep torpedo tubes similar to the Typhoon Attack Sub. * Instead of having Ultra-Torpedoes like the original Akula Submarine, it will have a set of missiles similar to ones used by the Boomer, which will be the sub's main ability. * The Model of the Akula Missile Sub is done by V.Metalic, skinned by SmasherJackson, currently awaiting coding & some skin tweaks. Category:Units Category:Units of the Forth Reich of Yuri Category:Ships